House Rivalry
by alyssialui
Summary: Marcus Flint makes a comment about Hermione during an argument between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams. Fremione. AU-ish.


_A/N: Marcus Flint makes a comment about Hermione during an argument between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams. Fremione. AU-ish. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition!: **Round 5 - Fred/Hermione_

_****Duelling Club Competition: ****Character - Marcus Flint_

_******The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ******'Promise me this', 'It's just a crush', January, 'You think I'm pretty?', 'It's been cancelled', dungeon_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor stands watching the Quidditch team practice bundled up in their warmest clothes. It was January and normally, Hermione would have stayed inside where it was warm, but Ginny insisted the team needed 'moral support'. Hermione knew what Ginny really wanted to do was watch Harry but not seem weird by just sitting by herself on the cold, snowy benches.<p>

Ginny cheered loudly as Harry and her brothers flew past the stands, each of them giving the girls a grin before flying off. Harry looked absolutely joyful and Hermione was happy for that. With the dementors lurking about and that batty old woman's prophecy, he needed all the happiness he could get.

What Hermione couldn't help but notice was Fred, who winked at her as he flew past. Hermione had always had a little thing for Fred, having been able to tell him and his brother about apart since she first met them. Fred had a dimple on his right cheek, mirroring George's on his left, and his eyes always crinkled a bit more when he laughed. She even knew his exact freckle pattern and that's when Hermione knew she had a crush on Fred Weasley. _It's just a crush._

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Ginny nudging. She looked where her friend was pointing and notice a little argument happening on the snow-covered ground between a crowd of red and another of green. The girls rushed down to see Oliver Wood arguing with the captain of the Slytherin team, Marcus Flint.

"You can't just tell us to get lost, Flint. We booked this time with Hooch weeks ago. We're having our practice now," Oliver said through gritted teeth. Fred and George stood behind their captain shooting menacing looks at the heavy-browed captain.

"Well, it's been cancelled. I just spoke to Hooch about it. We need to practice since three of my members have detention on our practice day," Flint shot back.

"It's not our fault you snakes can't keep to the dungeon and stay out of trouble. We have the pitch now," Oliver said.

Flint drew a piece of parchment out of his pocket, "I have a note from Hooch saying you have to give it to me."

"That isn't even Madame Hooch's writing," Hermione spoke up. She had seen the woman's little notes to Harry enough to tell, and the note was obviously scrawled by a heavy-handed boy.

"Who was talking to you, mudblood?" Flint glared at her. Behind him, she could see the other Slytherins smirk, none bigger than Malfoy's.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Fred said, standing a bit protectively in front of her.

"I'll talk to her how I want, blood-traitor," Flint said, earning chuckles from his team.

Fred looked ready to lunge at the oafish boy, but Oliver held up a hand, "Team, we're done for today. This conversation is pointless."

The Gryffindors frowned but listened to their captain. Oliver would get to the bottom of this mess. Oliver led the way, the Gryffindors following in his wake amidst the smug laughter of Slytherins.

Ginny ran up to walk beside Harry, but Fred fell back a bit to talk to Hermione. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She looked him and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Flint had no right to call you that," Fred said.

"It's okay. Malfoy called me that name before. I've chosen to just let it go. I know what I am so I'm not gonna let anyone bother me about it," Hermione said looking straight ahead. She was still a bit uncomfortable with it and didn't want to be having this conversation with Fred.

Fred nodded and then said, "Well, promise me this: if he says anything like that to you again, just tell me. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be called such an ugly name."

Hermione blushed and said, "You think I'm pretty?"

Fred's eyes darted about before he said, "Did I say that?" Then he winked, "Yes, Granger. You're pretty."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. "You know, I think-"

"Fred, you coming!" George called out. He and the other Gryffindors were standing by the entrance to the locker rooms. The pair hadn't noticed they fell so far behind the crowd.

"Coming!" Fred called out before turning back to Hermione. "You were saying?"

Hermione blinked before looking down at her feet and saying, "Never mind."

"Alright then. See you later, Hermione," Fred said as he followed his twin into the room.

Ginny walked with Hermione back towards the castle, "What was that all about with my brother?"

Hermione shrugged, but she knew Ginny wasn't buying it. Now she knew Ginny was definitely going to meddle.


End file.
